Vengeance of the Wolf
by Tenzou Urameshi
Summary: Sent on a 2-Month Training Trip by his Sensei, Uzumaki 'Ookami' Naruto returns to find his Sensei and adopted Siblings dead, slain by a group of Konoha-Nin, investigating, he sets off to the Chunin Exams, Dark!Naruto, Extreme OOC!Hinata, Naru!Hina!Harem


Author's Note: As my first story is devoid of people reading it because of it's uniqueness in it's Crossoverness, and my sheer epicness, I've toned up one of my older works, elongating it and polishing up a few bits. I've gone through all of the projects on my computer and this easily was both the longest and the one that interested me the most, so I'm sure that I'll be happy to continue it. So for all of you readers, I hope you enjoy this first chapter of Vengeance of the Wolf! And please, give my other story some love, it is awesome. Just like taking off your top and getting killed by Greg Kinnear, though some people could debate on how awesome that is, so uhm...yeah!

Once this story gets enough Reviews and Views I'll update Chapter 3 of Blood of a Hero, Blood of a Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Rurouni Kenshin, nor will I ever sadly, although I do love Both, as well as Metal, and Hard Rock, and Sex, yeah...sex...and boobies!..okay, sorry about that.

* * *

><p>Vengeance<p>

"Inuzuka…Kiba…" It ground out; gauntleted hand's clawed fingers pushing into the dirt, drawing rivulets in its surface.

"Haruno…Sakura…" Its fisted hand swung up, before pounding into the ground. Slamming its considerable force into the peat-like texture of the dirt.

"Uchiha! Sasuke!" It's rough, gravelly voice rose in vehement, venomous hatred. The underside of its hand slamming into the ground, collapsing against it, forehead planted into the dirt as tears dripped from its clenched eyes "Sensei…Haku…they killed them…it's all their fault…his fault…"

"HATAKE! KAAAAAAKAAAAASHIIIIIII!" The voice roared, throwing its body back and howling to the night sky as it rocked back on its knees before the grave of its teacher and only friend.

Its throat ragged and worn, it rasped out its final words, pulling itself upwards along the handle of the Kubikiribocho, the sword of its master.

"I will avenge you Sensei…Haku-Nee…Gozu-Nii and Mezu-Nii…I'll make them pay, all of them, Kiri, Konoha, everyone that scorned us, everyone that hurt us…I'll make them pay with their own blood, their own lives…just like they took yours."

And with that it stood, pushing itself upwards along the Kubikiribocho, gripping the hilt tightly in the gauntleted claw that it had taken from the corpse of one of the Demon Siblings, the other damaged beyond repair at the time of his finding. Raising a hand, it gently raised a hand to the Oi-Nin mask that rested to the right of its face, covering the side of its head "For you…for all of you."

_-+-0000-+-_

The journey to Konohagakure had been a dull one by all accounts for the Ronin Ookami. Standing at a clean 5'7', his downy-white straight hair was left to hang at jaw-length from beneath the storm-grey skull-cap it wore over top of its predatory-slit, color matching neatly to that of its hat, the front of the hat adorned with a customized version of the Hitai-Ate plates that commonly adorned Shinobi, the Kanji for the word 'Ookami' or 'Wolf' imprinted upon the metal in place of a villages sign. His namesake was represented once more in the sleeveless hooded sweater which he wore fully zipped-up, the fabric an onyx-black, with the design of a pair of light-grey wolves enwrapping the torso, tails enwrapped along his spinal cord, as the two beasts came to meet on either side of his Zipper.

Beneath the hooded sweater he adorned himself in a pair of shirts of camouflage-print monochrome, the lower of which a skin-tight long-sleeved that reached up to the edge of his eye line covering the boys neck and lower face, tucked just over the bridge of his nose in a manner similar to that of the Hatake clan, and the upper a loose t-shirt which hung easily above the lower, the coloration of the two shirts ranging from a light almost downy white grey to the darkest of blacks. Overtop of this shirt, Ookami's right forearm was covered in the massive clawed metallic gauntlet that once adorned the forearms of the Demon Siblings, the left matched by more simple, ribbed black hand-guard that extended to cover the entirety of his forearm and the back and palm of his hand, the fingers left bare by the metal-enforced armored glove.

From the legs down he garbed himself in a pair of full-length ANBU-Styled cargo-shorts that matched his shirt in coloration and pattern, a Kunai Holster strapped to each thigh, and two utility pouches set along the back of the thick leather belt he wore around his waist, feet garbed in black Combat Boots.

Raising his non-clawed hand, Ookami dragged it slowly down the side of his face, before bringing it to rest along the back of his neck, the metal claws of the gauntlet he wielded in memory of his former team-mates and adopted siblings clenching and unclenching.

Halting in his path, Ookami looked upwards to the massive wooden gates before him, a high-pitched, almost unnoticeable screeching emitting form his gauntlet as the claws scraped against the metal in his clenched hand.

He had reached Konoha.

_-+-0000-+-_

Entering Konoha and the Chunin Exams they were beginning the afternoon was all too simple for him, the only hardship he faced being the near unquenchable urge to tear the flesh from the pretty throat of that damned Leaf Chunin that had taken his application.

Somehow managing not to bloody his claws upon her face, Ookami strode through the doors of room 301, haven easily seen through the Genjutsu on the floor below, he looked over the group before him, snorting once.

Reacting to the boys condescending action, a Gennin of Kusa approached, what looked to be the beginnings of stubble forming along his jaw, along with a full-fledged moustache.

"What're ye standin' there lookin' all Arrogant for, eh?" the Hulking Gennin asked, only for his response to come in the sudden loss of an ear to an Ebon blade that seemed to appear in the gauntleted hand of the Ronin, as a Chokuto, it was devoid of Tsuba or other barriers between the Tsuka [Hilt] and Blade, though the blade held the subtle, near-unnoticeable curve of a Nodachi or Katana, finally, its form cemented in the great, unprecedented length of a Nodachi that surpassed even the massive slabs that were known as Zanbatou, towering easily a foot over its wielder from the Fuchi, or butt of the Tsuka to the tip of the blade. Its hilt, and the sheath which burst into life thrust through the belt that adorned the Ronin's pants were near identical, both a smooth, unmarred, glistening black just as the blade they were mated to.

Swinging his blade around behind him to rest over one shoulder, Ookami looked to the now screaming Gennin who clutched the bleeding stump; his ear messily dropped the ground, a trail of blood following its rolled descent.

Eyes narrowing, the Gennin swung one arm up, as if to crush the smaller Shinobi, only for his enraged fist to impact with the ground, his elusive foe reappearing behind "Two cuts." He murmured, as a jet of blood erupted from the shoulder of the Kusa-Nin, showering the ceiling as his arm fell limp, the main veins and muscles of the arm severed by Ookami's blade.

Glancing aside, to the injured Gennin's team, he frowned darkly at the terrified looks upon their faces, and the lack of help they provided to their teammate "Get that Baka bandaged up before I kill him." He simply stated, before striding towards a corner in the room, and positioning himself against the wall, blade swung around, the tip stabbed into the floor and his hand resting upon the hilt, leaving its matchingly elongated scabbard resting along his back.

Perking a brow as time progressed, Ookami glanced to the sight of what had disturbed his rest, a group of rookie Konoha Gennin that had not been there to witness the mutilation he dealt out, included in which were the three bastards that had killed his Nee-San…

Near bristling in his hatred and rage, Ookami pushed off from the wall, Nodachi once more slung across his shoulder, somehow deposited into the scabbard along his back, despite the fact that his arm length in comparison to that of the blade should have made such a feat impossible.

"You already know two of their names? Well that's no fun."

The elder Konoha Gennin chided teasingly to the younger ones before him as Ookami approached, his face set in a mask of content to hide his mass of contempt.

After overhearing the first two speak as the Konoha Gennin seemingly did not notice him standing to the side of their elder, a single eyebrow perked as the third card came up with a picture he was not quite comfortable with. That of himself.

Arm blurring in movement to even the eyes of the Uchiha, the Sable blade of the Ronin bisected the card cleanly, causing it to blank as the top half drifted down to the floor, his blade set in its sheath once more, drawing a wide-eyed look that could be described as little but sheer terror from the group and their 'Sempai'

"Wh-What the-…Ronin! I demand that you tell me how you moved faster than my Sharingan could see, and teach me to do it, along with giving me that sword of yours!" The Uchiha brat called out arrogantly, lips contorting into a smirk as he seemed to fail to realize that he had just openly admitted to a failure in his own precious bloodline, and that the Ronin's status as just that and not a Shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato broke any power the council might have gifted Sasuke over the peers he had known until this day.

His response from the Ronin was understandable irritated.

In a single fluid motion Sasuke's collar was grabbed by the non-gauntleted hand of Ookami, and his body was thrust forcefully into the wall, it cracking around the sight of his impact and a blood-laced cough escaping his lips.

"What was that, Baka-Gaki?" he asked, wrist wrenching the collar of the Uchiha's shirt in a half-circle motion, squeezing the cloth around his neck and drawing a growl from the Uchiha "I just said…I command you to hand over that sword you have to the Uchiha Elite, and to teach me how you moved that fast."

Cemented in his decision, Ookami swung up his gauntleted hand, poisoned claws that had once haunted the Uchiha's dreams once more oh so close to him "Baka-Gaki, you just walk in here like you own the place, and command a foreign Shinobi, one who you have no idea of the skill set of, to hand over to you his weapon, and to divulge his secrets to you…" He hissed to the belligerent Uchiha, tracing a single clawed hand down his cheek, drawing a line of blood "…and you somehow don't understand that I'm about to kill you?"

At this, the Uchiha's fellow Konoha Gennin that had until now simply stood in shock began to move, either to cheer on the mysterious Ronin, or to aid their 'Precious Sasuke-Kun', with the exclusion of one Kunoichi in the group, who simply leaned back and let out an uncaring yawn.

This however, was stopped in its tracks as the sound of an explosion signaled the entrance of their examiner, who snarled faintly, before calling out "Alright you Gaki! Get in line now, and any further violence will result in your expulsion from the exams."

Dropping the Uchiha on his ass, Ookami turned to the Examiner, offering him a single nod as the Nodachi on his hip disappeared silently along with its sheath, the gauntleted Ronin taking his place in the line.

Taking his seat, Ookami stretched back in it as he glanced to the person seated next to him, having been placed at the end of the row.

The girl was a Hyuuga from the looks of her, and her seeming dismissal of the Uchiha in the earlier confrontation and her unconcerned yawn, and a damn spiteful one at that.

Garbed in a loose, long-sleeved Fishnet top beneath a loose, off-the-shoulders black top that held itself up above her prodigious bust with a pair of cloth armlets attached to the sides that clung to her fishnet-covered flesh tightly, the front of the shirt emblazoned with a pair of Kanji, 'Koi' and 'Shi' that although when spoken together could simply mean pebble, held a differing meaning, 'Dead Love' 'Deceased Love' 'Death Love' or any variation of the former. It seemed, to Ookami at least, that this girl had an unhealthy infatuation with death.

Her dark blue, near-black hair would reach to her mid-back when let down, though it was kept up in a rather loose bun which spiked out in a circular shape, resembling the spokes of a wheel, though more curved, and seeming to hold a deeper, more subtle softness to it that her expression did not share.

Stretching back with a lackadaisical yawn that earned him another set of glares from those around, Ookami's eyes drifted lower, revealing what looked to be a segmented Kunoichi skirt much like that many of the older Konoha-Nin wore, over top of a pair of knee-length bike-shorts which hugged tight to her body, a fishnet stocking reaching down to her ankle from beneath on one leg, whilst reaching only half of that length down her calf on the other, outfit capped off in a pair of cream-white Shinobi Sandals.

Having completed her test in the first few moments, Hyuuga Hinata let out a grunt, arms crossing beneath her bust as she lounged back in her seat, perking an amused brow to the Ronin next to her "You know, you're supposed to actually answer the questions, Ookami-San." She stated, drawing a snort from the Kenjutsu user.

"Whatever, the final question's still coming up, so why worry?" he snarked back, the right side of his upper lip curling upwards as he spoke to her, this might be the one Konoha-Nin he would have qualms with splitting open.

Shrugging to him, the Hyuuga let out another yawn "Whatever to you to, 'Wolf', just try not to get killed by me in the second Exam, it would be a pity to put such a nice ass to waste."

Letting out a low whistle to this, Ookami tilted his head back, letting out a bark, of laughter "Hah! Now to hear that from a Stick-up-The-Ass-Konoha-Nin's lips is something to see, much less an even thicker Stick-up-the-Ass-Hyuuga!"

Hinata narrowed her eyes to him slightly, before allowing herself to shrug "My Clan and this whole Village are fools. I could care less if the whole place had been wiped out when the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked."

Smirking to himself at her words, the Ronin slouched forwards, arms crossing over each other as he leaned onto the desk "Whooo, now if those aren't words I enjoy hearing…Mind me asking why you feel like that, Jiggles?" He queried, earning himself a playful smack from the Hyuuga, before she shrugged, mimicking his posture.

"There was once someone precious to me in this village, but everyone else hated him for something his Teme of a Father did for a village that could care less about his sacrifice, and he was killed."

Biting back a flinch at her story, Ookami snorted once, before raising his hands, steepling them together and leaning his chin upon them "I'm surprised to hear that, most people wouldn't speak so freely to someone they just met."

The Hyuuga grinned faintly at this, before she responded "It doesn't matter really; no one would believe the words of a Ronin in this village, or any other Shinobi Village. And either way…you smell like him, and you have the same whisker-markings beneath that mask of yours…I'm planning to kill you as soon as the Examiners let us use lethal force."

Whistling to this, Ookami unfurled one finger, scratching at his cheek through the mask "Harsh, Hyuuga-Chan. Real Harsh."

Shrugging in response, the Hyuuga offered him a condescending, flirtatious smirk "If it helps, I'd be trying to rape you without the whisker-markings."

Before Ookami could respond to her comment, the voice of the Examiner, on Morino Ibiki ran through the room, pulling both of their attentions from the other.

"Alright, listen up! This is the tenth, and final question of the First Stage of the Chunin Exams. However, I must warn you that should you choose to take this question and you fail, you will be banned from ever retaking the Chunin exams, ever." The man intoned, drawing a sea of retorts and cries of indignation, before they began to die down, as more and more seceded their efforts.

Finally, fed up with the words of the Examiner and the weakness of his 'Peers', Ookami stood, slamming his gauntleted hand into the desk.

"Come the Fuck on! Do you really call yourselves Shinobi? Does the threat of not being able to take your precious 'Chunin Exam' ever again really scare the shit out of you so much? Fuck that! If my Sensei were here he'd kill you all for being such big fucking pussies! If you can't handle this shit then I'd hate to be your teammate on a mission that had real risk of death or capture, you'd crack like fucking twigs! So yeah! Fucking Leave! I don't WANT to see your Fucking Faces, be it as an Ally or an Enemy if you can't stomach Stress!"

He declared this as he turned with a feral growl, his gloved hand curled into a fist, with his forefinger only pointed forwards, and sweeping across the room.

Their grips tightening, the classes jaws tensed as one at his words, until one stood, his triangle-marked cheeks near immediately drawing a look of hatred from the Ronin, which he promptly ignored.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Belittling us like that! Who the hell do you think I AM? Do you think I'm just going to sit here and let you tell us this? I've faced death…I've faced fear so tight it grips at your chest, and it feels like its going to rip out your heart…I've had to watch as the only person I ever loved, as Haku, someone I. Just. Met. Give LIFE for me, and for her Sensei, so…WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM TO GIVE UP ON THIS TEST? I'M STILL GOING TO BE THE INUZUKA CLAN-HEAD! EVEN IF I FAIL THIS TEST! I'LL JUST DO IT AS A GENNIN AND GET A GOD-DAMNED FIELD PROMOTION!"

The Gennin roared out, slamming his own fist into the table. Ookami stumbled back at the Gennin's words, eyes widening greatly as whatever illusion of composure he'd held was shattered, hissing out a single word.

"H-Haku-Nee…"

But before the two could continue, they were silenced by the Examiner who looked across the room "Will any others secede their entrance to the Chunin Exams?" he asked, receiving a chorus of no's he turned from them, smirking to himself "Well then, You all pass!"

Still shell-shocked from Kiba's speech, Ookami slouched back in his seat, one hand raised and palmed over top of one eye, the other hanging wide open, silent.

Ookami was finally drawn from his reverie as the window shattered, and a scantily clad Konoha-Nin leapt into the room, striking a pose before looking to the Gennin there "Neeeeehh, Ibiki! You're supposed to eliminate some of them, you know?" she whined, before turning to the class and sighing.

"Alright Maggots, get off your asses and follow me, anyone who can't keep up automatically fails!"

_-+-0000-+-_

"The Forest of Death" Ookami grumbled, slouching back against the side of the tree, leaning his head back into it, only to violently swing it to the side as a hail of shuriken impaled the wood where he had just rested.

Pushing himself from the tree, Ookami swung his gloved hand up, the air before him shimmering, before a blade appeared in his hand, the massive Kubikiribocho materializing in his grip.

Swinging the blade up wide-edge towards where the projectiles had approached, he swung it to the side, batting away the next wave of projectiles, before his blade shimmered once more, the blade of Zabuza disappearing as it was replaced by the unsheathed length of his Nodachi.

Shimmering with movement, Ookami disappeared, drawing a confused cry from the dark of the woods, as three Ame Gennin dropped into the clearing.

"Where the fuck did the Ronin go?" The leader hissed, and prepared to issue orders, until his head was severed from his shoulders, the black Nodachi scything through the air as his decapitated form slouched to the floor, blood gushing upwards as if from a high-pressure hose.

"I'm right here." Ookami hissed, before his form flickered once more, a second slash of the elongated blade carving the decapitated Gennin's teammates apart at the hips, pushing the blade into his foe, Ookami's single-handed grip upon the weapon tightened, gauntleted claws gripping it tightly as he swung his free hand down to grasp it.

Pushing through the rib cage of the first Ame Gennin in a violent rush, blood sprayed across his features as his weapon forced its way through, and eviscerated the second of the two Gennin, leaving him standing amidst their bodies, panting slowly.

Raising his non-gauntleted hand, Ookami wiped his gloved forearm along his bloodstained countenance, his clawed grasp along his blade tightening "Inuzuka Kiba…Inuzuka Kiba has to die first." He muttered to himself, swinging his hand down from his face, and into a nearby tree "No hesitation! Haku-Nee, Zabuza-Sensei, and Gozu-and-Mezu-Nii have to be avenged, he lied…he had to have lied…"

Drawn from his ranting, Ookami turned as a rustling in the bushes drew his attention, soon to be greeted by the lilac-eyed form of the grinning Hyuuga from the first exam.

"Ohayo, Ookami-Kun." She stated cheerily, hands clasped behind her back as she looked to the bloodstained figure before her. "Looks like you've been having fun."

He grunted to this, swinging his massive Nodachi up to rest along his right shoulder, and hang down his back "Maybe I have, though I'm sure we could have more fun together."

Hinata shrugged to this, arms swinging up to rest behind her head, intertwining in her hair.

"I'm sure we could, but sadly I did promise to kill you. Tell me your name." She ended her statement with a cold demand, teeth clenching as her hands dropped, clenching into fists.

Ookami sighed to her, tapping his blade along his shoulder once "You've been calling me by the name I chose for myself ever since we met, Hyuuga-San."

"LIAR! I don't want that name, I want your REAL name, the one that will let me know why you look like Naruto-Kun…Why do you look like him? Why?" The Hyuuga spoke in a bizarre mix of shouting and hissing, advancing upon the Ronin with a murderous glint on her face.

"Whenever I look at you…it's like seeing him again, like your taunting me, the way you smirk beneath that mask, the way your smile while you maim and murder like he did when he ate ramen…It makes me so fucking pissed, I feel like I want to take a kunai and gouge out your fucking eyes…TELL ME! TELL ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE!" She roared, swinging her hands up to grab his shoulders and shake him.

"The name my parents gave me? The name I used to go by…Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto." He whispered as she collapsed against his chest, her screams turning to agonized cries of sorrow as she sobbed into his chest, clutching his form against her.

"I thought they killed you…I saw them shove that Kunai through your throat…I saw how they'd beat you and I was sure they'd finally finished the job…I couldn't believe it…I loved you so much, so much more than I ever did the rest of this forsaken village…I hated them with all of my heart, I hardened myself, for you, so that I could one day burn this place to the ground, but…but…but…then I saw you, and it hurt…it hurt me in a place I never thought I'd hurt ever again…"

She was silenced by Ookami/Naruto as he rose his arms, Nodachi stabbed into the ground behind him, and his Gauntlet having seemingly vanished to reveal a second glove matching that on his other hand, squeezing the Hyuuga against him.

"Shhhh…I'm here, I'm here…"

Looking up to him, Hinata's tear-filled eyes shut ever so slightly with the wideness of her smile, still clutching his chest "Take me with you…I don't want to stay here…" She murmured, receiving a smile from Jinchūriki the as he nodded "After the Chunin Exams…we'll leave, we'll be together…and one day we'll return, and burn Konoha to the ground."

Hinata nuzzled into his chest as he spoke, an affirmative Mewl escaping her lips in response as the two embraced, sealing their vow to destroy the village of their birth, and their vow to each other.


End file.
